All is Fair in Love and War
by TwizdedPixie
Summary: It has been over a year since Light's death, and Misa is still distraught. She decides that what happened was wrong, and she was going to make everything fair again. Conveniently for her, Ryuk returns to Misa, bored and desperate for apples.


It could have been a perfect day. The sun was out bright and warm for the first time in months. Birds were out, flitting around and chirping their perfect little songs, perfect couples were strolling about with their perfect little puppies… yep, it could have been a perfect day, if only…

Misa stomped on a flower as she sulked aimlessly around the park. Not that the flower had done anything wrong, mind you, it was simply there, and it looked too happy. And it simply wasn't fair.

"**Momma, Momma! Look! It's Misa Misa!**"

The sulking blonde slid her eyes toward a young girl, tugging on her mother's jacket and pointing. The mother looked up.

"**Heavens no, Tana. Misa wouldn't look like **_**that**_**.**"

Misa Amane looked herself down and shrugged. What did it matter anymore? She ambled over to a bench and slumped down.

It had been a year now, a little longer even, since it happened. Near had had to explain it quite a few times before Misa could wrap her head around it all. How L had died, how Near led the team investigating the Kira case. How Light-kun had been Kira, how he had been quite consumed…

…How he died…

Everyone else had done their best to get her to understand that it was good that Kira was dead, that the case was finally solved, that the world was a safer place without Kira. What do they know? They hadn't loved Light-kun. They hadn't made Light-kun the center of their world. They couldn't see that, without Light-kun in it, the world was nothing. Is nothing. Would be nothing.

Misa'a career had suffered tremendously. She couldn't bring herself to act happy, to make others happy, when the world was now such a desolate place. Her manager had taken on a new girl. She was a stuck-up pain in everybody's side, but the public adored her. Whatever, Misa had no interest in that anymore.

-----------

Eventually, Misa made it back to her apartment. It could hardly be called a home anymore, with the way it looked now. She didn't bother to clean up. What was the point? Everyone was too busy in their perfect little lives to come visit. She didn't really want them to anyway. The one person she wanted to see, well, would never be seen again. It wasn't _fair_. Everyone else had happy lives. They all had their perfect little stinkin' lives. They had everything. And Misa had nothing left. Because everyone was so happy in their perfect little lives that they had to take away Misa's, because they were greedy, wanted all that happiness for their own. They didn't even talk to her about it. Misa was sure that if she asked, Light-kun would have stopped whatever he was doing. But no, they had just gone out and shot him. Shot him stone cold dead. And in that act, took everything Misa really had to live for.

It wasn't _**fair**_.

But why couldn't it be? Misa slowly sat up on her cluttered couch as the thought crept into her head. Why did she have to be the only one suffering? Misa jumped up and began digging through the various debris in the room, until she acquired a pen and some old mail. Someone should teach them a lesson. Someone ought to make things fair. It would take some planning, and lots of thought, but if Light-kun could do it, so could Misa. Her pen flew across the envelopes, scribbling notes well into the night.

Around 2 in the morning, just as Misa was about to nod off on the couch, there was a thump outside on her balcony. Startled, the woman rose from the couch and crossed the floor to the sliding glass door that led to her small patio. She was four floors up, so she knew it couldn't be some perv or something. She flicked the latch with her thumb and slid the door open, stepping out into the cool night. A chilly breeze met her and dried her eyes so she had to squint as she looked around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she turned to go back inside and stepped on something. Surprised, she looked down. It appeared to be a very old notebook of some kind.

Ew, why was someone on the floor above throwing their garbage out the window? Misa sighed, picked it up and made her way to the kitchen to toss it in the trash. Just before she could drop it, she was suddenly attacked with a vicious headache as a million memories flooded into her head. She fell to her knees, one hand clutching the notebook, the other her head.

After a few moments, as the pounding started to recede a bit, Misa slowly rose back to her bunny-slippered feet and turned to lean on the counter. That's when she saw a most horrible looking creature. It had big bug eyes, big creepy black wings, and a huge, pointy tooth grin. It was hovering in her living room, staring hungrily at her. Her eyes grew wide, but before she could say or do anything, it spoke.

"**Wow, your place is a mess. You got any apples? I'm dying here!**"


End file.
